TurkeyxReaderxGreece
by jigglysinger
Summary: You're caught between two men; your current boyfriend Greece, and your ex-boyfriend Turkey. You'd like to date both of them, but haven't heard from either in a while. You eventually get an invite from Turkey to have you and Greece over for a night... (Rated M for sexual content)


Warning: The following story contains graphic sexual content and TurGre yaoi. Read at your own risk.

You kept pacing the living room, frantically looking at your cellphone from time to time. You were a rather normal girl – (color) hair, (color) eyes, and roughly pretty. For the past year now, you had been dating a Greek boy named Heracles. Heracles was a very strange man – he loved cats, in fact he had a lot of them, he has a small house but a huge backyard, he was usually seen sleeping, but he was actually really intelligent. You could never really tell what was going on in that head of his. The two of you met when your father set you up on a blind date. Your relationship with him was going great so far.

That is until about a week ago when on a date the two of you ran into a Turkish boy named Sadiq. Truth be told, you and Sadiq were dating about a year before you even more Heracles. Sadiq was pretty much Heracles's opposite. He was loud, energetic, always full of passion, and had a particular love of sweets. The two of you met at school one day when he accidentally hit you in the head with a ball… even today you're kinda amazed he convinced you to date him. Sadly the relationship was put on a break when he was arrested for assaulting an officer.

Needless to say as soon as they looked at each other they started fighting. You knew they didn't like each other much, but you liked them both. They kept arguing about whom you liked better, but the truth was that you couldn't decide between either of them. When you told them this they… well, things got kinda uncomfortable. But it wasn't like they were mad at you; in fact they looked at each other strangely before Sadiq walked away. You weren't sure what that look was, but after Heracles brought you home that day, you haven't heard from either of them. Even when you texted them both to call you, you haven't got a single reply.

"Ooooooh, why hasn't either of them called me!?" you yell, "This is driving me nuts!"

"Calm down, _," Oliver, your best friend who was visiting, told you, "It shouldn't take long now."

"Oh, I KNEW telling them I wanted to date them both was a bad idea!" you pound your head a bit with your fists, "I'm such an idiot!"

"I'm certain they'll call! Don't worry!"

"How do you-"

As if on que you hear your cellphone ringing. You scramble for it, your hands trembling as you looked at the caller ID…

It was Sadiq.

"And so," you say to yourself, "The moment of truth comes…"

For once, pressing the answer call button felt like a life-or-death situation to you. Your hands still tremble as you place the phone to your ear.

"H-h-h-h-hello?" you nervously answer.

"Hey, _!" you hear him cheerfully greet you; "It's me, Sadiq! I knew I still had your number!"

"Oh, hey Sadiq!" you greet him in a terrified tone.

"You feeling okay?" He sounded concerned, "You sound like you just saw a ghost."

"Eh, it's nothing," you lied, "Just a spook story I found online…"

"I keep telling you to stay away from that stuff," Sadiq laughs, "I swear one of these days those will drive you insane!"

"Yeah, yeah," you feel a bead of sweat roll down your forehead in embarrassment. Oliver chuckled a bit. "So what's up?"

"Hey, um, I was just wondering…" Sadiq said nervously, "Are you and Heracles busy at all tonight?"

"No, why?"

"Well, I was just wondering… would you guys like to, I don't know…" you hear him gulp, "Spend the night at my house tonight?"

"R-Really?" you were pleasantly surprised.

"Yeah, I mean, it's been a while since we last actually hung out, I mean… since we broke up anyways," Sadiq continues, "And I kinda want to apologize for my behavior the other day when I saw the two of you in the park. You know, "bury the hatchet" as they say. So, how about it?"

"Um, s-sure!" you tried hiding your enthusiasm, "Sure! That'd be great!"

"Great! See you later tonight, then!" Sadiq says happily.

"See you tonight!" you hung up and set the phone down on the table, sitting back down with a confused expression. "He just asked me and Heracles to stay at his house for tonight."

"WHAT?" Oliver sounded as befuddled as you were.

"He said he wanted to "bury the hatchet"," You make a quotation motion with your hands, "But I don't know… I mean I'm really glad for this, but this is really unusual for him."

"Well, maybe he's being serious?"

"I don't know, Oli," you shake your head, "I'm just… ever since I told them I'd rather date them both than just one of them I've just felt so stupid. And now that I've finally got some sort of answer, I just…"

"I'm certain you'll be fine, poppet. If he wants this fight to be brushed under the bridge, then this is probably a good thing… unless he's secretly going to try killing Heracles,"

"WHAT!?"

"Of course, I don't think he'd actually kill…" Oliver back-peddled, "Then again for everyone you can't tell…"

"Yeah, that's not helping your case, Oliver."

"I'd say go for it!" Oliver pats your back, "What's the worst that could happen?"

The drive to Sadiq's house went as well as you hoped, given that your Greek boyfriend was the one driving. As much as you loved him, half the time when he's driving you were afraid you were going to die. Still, you manage to make it to Sadiq's house okay. Heracles was obviously nervous, but you managed to coax him to come inside with you. Sadiq and Heracles were both dressed nice, but you were surprised that Sadiq didn't have his trademark white mask on. Perhaps this meant he was serious about all of this. Good sign. The three of you have dinner together and talk together. Every now and then you'd find an excuse to be alone and fill in Oliver on what was going on. Heracles and Sadiq didn't know but you were wearing a microphone on the dress you were wearing that you were using to talk to Oliver. Oliver wouldn't let you leave the house until you put it on as much as you didn't want to… yeah, you weren't sure why he wanted to listen in, either.

Within a few hours, you find yourself in Sadiq's living room with him and Heracles, talking about this and that, when suddenly Sadiq speaks up.

"Um, Heracles?" Sadiq suddenly asks, "Can I speak to you in private?"

"Um… sure," Heracles nervously answered. You watched from your spot as the two of them leave the room, walking into Sadiq's bedroom and closing the door. You remain in your spot for some time, watching the clock as time goes by.

_In the bedroom…_

Heracles and Sadiq walked through the door. Heracles looked around the massive bedroom – it had sort of an elegance to all of it like out of a fantasy novel. It was humongous with a large rug covering the floor, a few big windows, and the most prominent feature – a large, circular bed big enough to fit four people on it and a somewhat see-through curtain surrounding it. It was certainly a sight to behold. Of course this is far from the first time he was in here.

"Why did you want to talk to m-" before Heracles could finish his question, he felt a pair of lips press against his. He felt his heart skip a beat and his cheeks turn red. After about a minute, the Turkish man pulls away.

"Damnit, Heracles," Sadiq speaks, staring into Heracles's eyes, "For the past few days… I'm not sure why, but I just can't get you out of my head! I-I mean I guess I've been feeling it for a while, but lately for some reason it's been all I think about. I can't take it!"

"W-What was…" Heracles's voice trailed off. He had almost forgotten what Sadiq's lips felt like… it felt good.

The truth was that before either of them even met _, they had been seeing each other in secret. Neither of their families would've allowed them to date, and things were turbulent for them because of that. Once they found out, they were forced to break up… it was quite tragic, actually. Even today they still had to pretend to fight each other and pretend they hated each other when… in actuality…

"I… Heracles, I don't know why, but I… I want us to be together again! Like how we used to be! I'm sick of us fighting every day! A-And I miss _, too! I want you both back in my life again!"

Heracles almost couldn't believe his ears. Was Sadiq… confessing his love to him? Heracles felt his heart pounding in his chest; he could hear it in his head. Nervously, he found himself pressing his lips against Sadiq's again, wanting to feel them together. Yes… something inside him told him that this was good, that it was okay. Sadiq began to kiss back passionately, pulling their bodies close together as if he was afraid if he let go he would lose him again. Heracles jumps a bit as he feels a hand go up into his shirt and the two of them part for a few seconds.

"I'm sorry," Sadiq whispered, "I can't control myself now…"

_In the living room…_

After a while, you're still alone in the living room and your curiosity peaking. What was going on in there that was so important and is taking so long? Those two have been in there for nearly an hour now! You were seriously starting to get worried. Finally, you couldn't take it anymore and you get up and walk to the closed door. You place an ear on the door, hearing their voices.

"Ngh…" you hear a voice, "S-Sadiq, w-what should we do a-about _?"

"Don't worry… about her…" Sadiq answers, a few grunts in his speech, "Even if she… finds out, I wouldn't object to her… joining us."

Joining them? What were they talking about? You look down at the knob of the door, noticing a keyhole. Maybe it could let you see into the room? You kneel down, positioning the hole at eye level and look through. Sure enough, you could see Sadiq's room, but only a few bits of it. It was still as glamorous as you remember it. In your obscured vision, you could just barely see Heracles and Sadiq on the bed… wait… what were they doing? From behind the translucent curtain you could see their shapes in a strange position. They were both on their knees, Sadiq was behind Heracles and he was… thrusting…

"W-Would you?" Sadiq asked.

"N-No… j-just keep going…"

Your eyes widen a bit in shock, your cheeks turn red, and there's a small trickle of red coming from your nostril. You wipe the red away quickly with a Kleenex from your pocket as a huge smile creeps on your face.

"Cup-Quake to (username)! Cup-Quake to (username)!" you hear Oliver speaking to you through the microphone again, "What's going on!?"

"Oli," you speak quietly, "You won't BELEVE what's going on here!"

"What!? What's happening!?"

"I think Sadiq wanted to do more than just bury the hatchet…"

"What do you mean?"

"He and Heracles are doing it right now!"

"Doing what? Be specific!"

"They're having sex!"

"SHUT YOUR ASS!" Oliver sounded excited, "Right in front of you!?"

"I'm watching them through the door."

"Well what are you doing just watching!?" Oliver scolded teasingly, "You should get in on the fun!"

"Oh, I was planning on doing just that," you giggle, "I'll call you tomorrow to let it know how it goes!"

"Perfect! I can't wait!" you hear a click on the other end as Oliver hangs up. You take the bud out of your ear and hide the device in your purse. You leave the purse in a safe place before heading back to the door.

"Ahh S-S-Sadiq…!" You smirk, listening to Heracles's moans, "I-I think I'm gonna-"

Before he can finish, you open the door and walk inside. Immediately, you see the two of them freeze and look at you through the curtain. They were both kneeling on the bed and Sadiq was pressed completely in Heracles's back and their faces red.

"_-_!" Heracles shouts, "W-W-We can explain all of thi-"

"Don't…" you interrupt him and close and lock the door behind you, "Just make room for me." You immediately begin to slip out of your dress and also take off your bra, leaving only on a pair of stockings and panties.

"Alright!" Sadiq smirked, "Now we're talking!"

You climb onto the bed and sexily crawl your way over to Heracles's front and give him a seductive smirk. "My my, you're certainly enjoying this, aren't you?"

"You're… not mad?"

"No, of course I'm not!" You give him a kiss on the cheek, "But next time the two of you plan on doing this, invite me!"

The Greek man smiled at you in relief, happy to know you weren't upset at all. You look down, seeing that Sadiq's hand was still grasping Heracles's cock and smirk a bit. You poke at the hand first. "Sadiq, let me take care of this for you…"

Sadiq complied without question and let it go. You catch the package in your hand and rub it a bit between your fingers, smirking. Heracles turned red again. "W-What are you doing?" he asked, his voice trembling. You lower your head to the massive sheath, giving it a quick kiss before popping it into your mouth. You begin to suck hard on the head, teasing it with your tongue. "AH!" Heracles gasped in surprise and arousal. Your lips curl into a smile as you begin to bob your head up and down the shaft slowly, sucking on it.

"Ngh… _-_," you hear the Greek man moan, "W-Why…"

You block out his question and just continue to pleasure him. You're so focused on this simple action you almost don't even notice that Sadiq had pulled out of Heracles and began to crawl around behind you. However, you did notice him wrap an arm around your waist and sneak a hand into your panties, his fingers feeling around your front. You yelp a bit as you feel his fingers brush against your clit. Sadiq smirked, pleased at finding the right spot and begins gently rubbing it. The more he rubs into your bud the harder you suck on Heracles's cock, which you were now deep-throating.

After a while, you hear Heracles let out a quiet yelp as you pop the cock out of your mouth. His white nectar ends up spraying most of your face.

"Ah… sorry, _," Heracles said sheepishly, "I kinda…"

"It's alright," you assure him, kneeling upright now as Sadiq's hand comes out of your panties and wrapping his arms around you.

"I can take care of that," Sadiq whispered in your ear. His tongue strokes your cheek as he begins licking away the substance. You blush a bit, just letting him clean your face. Once he was done, his lips gently press against yours. You forgot how good his kisses were, so full of passion. Your closed eyes don't notice Sadiq's eyes open and turn to Heracles, as if to tell him something. His finger seems to point at your panties. Heracles seemed to understand perfect and approaches. As Sadiq keeps you distracted, Heracles pulls your panties down to your knees, staring at your lips. He lowers his head between your legs and carefully licks at your nether-lips.

"Mmmph!" you let out a high-pitched mewl, feeling Heracles tonging your sacred grounds. His tongue seems to press in harder with each motion, until he plants his lips over the hole and begins to suck at your skin. Sadiq smirks and continues to kiss you, slipping his tongue into your mouth and his hand gropes your breast, massaging it gently. He soon parts the kiss, allowing you to breathe as he kisses down your jawline and neck. You moan in pleasure, still feeling Heracles's eating you out. Your head reels back as you allow Sadiq better access for your neck. After a while, you feel yourself climax with a yelp. Heracles drinks down your nectar and removes himself from your hole, bringing himself out from under you and looking up at you. He sits back up and looks at you with his deep, olive-green eyes.

"It looks like you're enjoying all of this too," he said teasingly. You simply nodded in confirmation.

Sadiq embraces you from behind and Heracles hugs you from the front. You would've hugged back if it weren't for the fact your arms were pinned to your sides, so you simply nuzzled into it with a wide smile on your face, enjoying the moment.

"I can't believe I hadn't thought of this sooner…" Heracles says, "This is actually… really nice."

"Yeah," Sadiq agreed, "We should've done this a long time ago…"

You tried to hide your enthusiasm at the whole thing. "Yeah," you agree. You manage to keep yourself from giggling.

Heracles nuzzled you back as he brought his head away before gently pressing his lips on yours. You smile a bit in the kiss, so soft and loving. You feel Sadiq kiss your ear and travel down to your neck, seeking out your soft spot again. He bites down once he finds it, making you emit a small squeal. He latches down on it with a smirk and sucks on the skin. Heracles pulls away from you and nuzzles his forehead against yours as though he were a cat. You giggle a bit, enjoying the feeling. You feel his hand clasp onto your other boob and massage it gently. You feel Heracles's head reach over your shoulder to get to Sadiq's. You shift to the side a bit, letting him reach over and kiss Sadiq's shoulder. Sadiq notices and pulls away from your neck, looking at Heracles.

"Herc, what are you doing?" he asks.

"Getting your attention," Heracles answered before planting his lips on his. Sadiq is surprised at first, but he quickly relaxes and kisses back. You can't help but smirk a bit at it. After watching those two arguing for so long, it was nice to see them getting along. You look down, noticing they're both getting erect again. You smirk a bit, pleased at the sight. You slip out from between them, letting them get closer, and relax a bit. It's at this point you notice that your panties were still around your knees. You slip the garment off, having no more use of it for the night, and toss it to the floor where it lay beside the dress. You also decide to remove the itchy stockings and toss them aside too. The two men soon pull apart after a few minutes of snogging and look back down at you, then back at each other. Sadiq leans over and whispers something in Heracles's ear which seems to get the Greek man interested. Heracles nods in response as the two of them look back at you. They crawl over to where you were and get on either side of you.

"What are you two doing?" you ask.

"Shhhhh," Sadiq whispers seductively in your ear as he gets in front of you, "Don't talk anymore, _."

"Just let us take care of everything…" Heracles whispers in your other ear with him behind you.

You had no idea what they were planning, but you simply nod your head, trusting the two of them. You had no reason to be afraid, knowing that they wouldn't hurt you. The two of them embrace you again, holding you close. You hear Heracles purr slightly as he nuzzles into the nape of your neck, his brown hair tickling your skin. He gently massages your breasts in his hands, letting the pleasure slowly build. "mmmm…" you moan a bit. You hear Sadiq snicker a bit and whisper in your ear again. "You're so cute when you moan…" Heracles lifts his head again and kisses your neck as Sadiq begins to kiss your lips passionately. Heracles snakes a hand down to your wettening area and gently rubs into it with his fingers. You spread your legs apart a bit, allowing him better access. His middle and index fingers rub deep into your netherlips, grazing your clit. You moan a bit in pleasure, relaxing more as you feel him slowly insert his fingers inside the hole, moving them around inside and loosening your inner walls.

"Mmmmph…!" you moan against Sadiq's lips in pleasure. Sadiq smirks a bit and pulls away, letting you breath. He gently kisses the other side of your neck as his hands massage your breasts, taking over for Heracles's hands. Heracles continues to finger your hole, letting the pleasure slowly build in your haunches. Soon, he brings them out of you, now covered in your slick juices. He stares at his fingers and smirks at the liquid covering them.

"This will do nicely…" he seems to say. You look back at him, noticing his hand rubbing the slippery substance all over this cock.

"W-What are…" your eyes widen a bit in excitement. Sadiq notices this and grins deviously. The two of them lift you up, Heracles spreading your cheeks apart and revealing the hole they hid. They get themselves into position, Sadiq tilting you back slightly so he could get better access.

"Are you ready?..." they seem to ask you simultaneously, perfectly in synch with one another. You quickly nod your head, a wide smile on your face in anticipation. Each second that was between then and the moment they would penetrate you seemed to slow down, as if the world itself was anticipating each sweet moment. Slowly, they begin to enter inside you from both entrances. Your juices allowed the entry to be easy and painless for all three of you. "Aaaahh…!" you moan as you feel them buried inside you. Your cheeks become flushed with heat and your heart rate speeds up.

You pant a bit, trying to regain control of yourself as the two of them begin to slide in and out of you. Instinctively, you hang your arms around Sadiq's shoulders for support. Heracles kept one hand on your hip and brought the other one around to keep you upright as he and Sadiq continued to furiously pump in and out of you. "Aaah! Oh-Oh my goodness!" You gasp, "F-Faster! Harder!" On your command your two lovers pick up the pace. "Yes! O-Oh God that's so good!" you scream in delight as you begin rocking your hips back and forth, increasing each motion. Sadiq held a sinister grin on his face as he looked at you, delighted by your moans. Heracles locked eyes with Sadiq and smiled back. Sadiq leaned in forward, pressing your bodies together, and kissed Heracles on the lips. However, the three of you lost balance and collapsed on the bed, but they still resumed fucking you furiously.

"Ngh!... G-Guys," you moan, "I-I don't know how much longer I can… AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

As you let out an almost glass-breaking scream, the three of you climax almost simultaneously, unable to hold yourselves back. As they softened, Sadiq and Heracles began to slow down with each thrust until they finally pulled out of you. You sigh in relief as the three of you regained control. You feel the bed covers pulled over the three of you as you snuggle in between your two lovers.

"This was amazing…" Heracles said with a tired smile.

"YOU'RE amazing…" Sadiq spoke up.

"You both are," you say in addition, "I'm so happy…"

"_... can we ask you something?" Heracles spoke.

"What is it?" you turn to Heracles, sitting up slightly.

"Well… me and Sadiq were talking about something before you kinda…"

"Walked in on us," Sadiq finished, "And it's something we've been thinking about for a while… we're kinda sorry we haven't brought this up to you until now."

"What's this about?" you ask.

"Well… we were thinking…" Heracles scooted in closer to you, "How would you feel about the three of us moving in together?"

"W-Wha- Really!?" you gasp in shock. You were honestly not expecting him to ask that.

"Yes," Sadiq brought an arm around you, "You probably don't know this, but me and Heracles… well, we used to date before we met you. The problem was that our parents didn't exactly approve of it…"

"So we've been pretending to hate each other out in the open for years now… that fight you saw us get into was fake…" Heracles explained further.

"That's horrible…" you say in disbelief.

"We've been waiting for a moment like this for years now… we don't want to have to hide ourselves anymore," Heracles places his hand on yours, "And we certainly don't want to do it without you."

"So what do you say?" Sadiq places his hand on Heracles's, holding both his and yours tightly, "Will you move in with us?..."

"… Do you really have to ask to know my answer?" You say, pulling the two of them in for a group hug, "I'd love to!"

The three of you snuggle up to each other in a group hug, with Heracles at your left and Sadiq at your right. They both had their arms around you and kept close, but their hands landed on one part of the other's body – Sadiq's hand was on Heracles's waist, Heracles's hand was on Sadiq's shoulder. You were kept in a tight hug between the two, but you didn't mind in the least. It didn't take long for you to notice that they had fallen asleep. You couldn't help but giggle quietly; it looks like the three of you wore each other out more than you thought. You close your eyes and let out a small yawn. Happy, tired, and comforted by the warmth of your two lovers, you quickly fall asleep with a huge smile on your face.


End file.
